The smile that changes everything
by Totorsg
Summary: trop court pour en faire un. Bonne lecture


**The smile which changed**** everything**

**Genre:** Romance ...

**Résumé: ** trop court

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

Mon dieu qu'avait-elle fait ? qu'avait-elle demandé ? Qu'avait-elle voulu ? Pourquoi avoir voulu tout ça, Pourquoi lui avoir demandé à lui alors que c'était la dernière personne a qui on pouvait penser pour une chose pareil. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris?

Il lui avait juste dit de trouver quelqu'un de bien, qui lui plaise et elle, la seul personne a qui elle pensait à ces mots c'était Lui, mais qu'elle idiote ! Elle avait forcément encore succombé à son charme et ses yeux bleu océan qui la transperçait, ce regard si brûlant qu'elle aimait qu'il pose sur elle.

Elle avait su pourtant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais une vision idyllique lui était venue en tête et elle avait été tout d'un coup bien Naïve pour croire en cette vision. Vision qu'elle avait compris d'illusoire les mois passant sa décision, décision qu'elle ne pouvait plus changer car tout était déjà fait, elle, Lisa Cuddy Directrice de l'hôpital de Princeton plainsboro était enceinte, enceinte du docteur le plus cynique et associable qu'il soit, Grégory House.

Tout le monde avait était surpris de cette décision, House le premier et Wilson qui lui avait demandé si elle avait bien réfléchit à tout ça, si elle n'était pas entrain de commettre une erreur, mais elle était convaincue que c'était la bonne décision car elle voulait un enfant certes, mais plus que tout elle aimait House et si elle devait avoir un enfant, elle voulait que celui-ci porte les gênes de ce docteur parfois irritant.

Cette histoire avait forcément alimenté un peut plus les ragots qui existaient déjà sur House et Cuddy dans l'hôpital. Mais personne ne s'en souciez réellement, Cuddy était plus rayonnante que jamais, la grossesse lui allait à merveille et pourtant… il semblait lui manquer quelque chose, une petite étoile de plus dans son regard pour que tout soit parfait. Oui, elle était Heureuse d'attendre un enfant mais il lui manquait une présence... la présence tendre de l'homme dont elle portait l'enfant, elle avait eu l'illusion de penser que peut être il aurait était plus prévenant avec elle, qu'il se serait peut être finalement soucié de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle mais cela n'avait pas était le cas.

Dans un sens c'était House, qu'avait-elle pu espérer en lui demandant de l'aider à créer cette enfant, peut être qu'il devienne un peut plus humain, une facette de lui que parfois tout de même elle avait cru apercevoir. Comme le jour où sentant l'enfant bouger, elle lui avait tout naturellement pris la main pour la poser sur son ventre, et il l'avait senti, elle en était persuadé car il avait affiché un sourire, un brève moment certes mais il avait sourie quand même, mais House étant House il avait vite enlevé sa main et s'était cacher dans une remarque à l'humour cynique.

Et oui, même en cette instant et même plus a cette instant que n'importe qu'elle autre moment elle pensait à tout ça, à pourquoi elle avait voulu de ça, il fallait dire qu'elle était en salle d'accouchement entrain de pousser pour que le bébé sorte et il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas de tout repos et pas très agréable. Mais il y avait un point positif pour ce moment si spécial, House était là, prêt d'elle et il lui avait même prit la main pour la soutenir, un geste dont Lisa fut surprise mais en même temps ravie et puis le bébé fit son apparition dans les bras du Docteur, Une magnifique petite fille qui utilisait déjà avec force ces petits poumons, elle avait était soulagé que cela soit fini, soulager de voir enfin naître cette petite fille, un sourire flottait sur son visage.

Le Docteur enveloppa la petite dans une couverture puis déposa le bébé dans les bras de House qui part on ne savait qu'elle miracle ne fit aucune remarque déplacer, il se contenta juste de la regarder et on pu voir alors un sourie radieux naître sur son visage, quelque chose semblait tout d'un coup avoir changé en lui et quand Lisa intercepta le regard de House, elle su, elle su part ce simple regard et ce simple sourire que tout avait changé, que Tout allait changer pour elle, pour lui…Pour eux ….

FIN


End file.
